Miracles Do Happen
by Lora
Summary: *Final Chapter* This story takes place in 2015. Shelle, Broe, and Phimi pairings. Please read+review!!
1. Good News and Goodnight

Miracles Do Happen

This story takes place in 2015 and has Shelle, Broe, and Phimi pairings.

Chapter One ~ Good News and Goodnight

"Honey, I'm home," Shawn said as he entered the house. He waited by the door a few minutes before he heard a clatter in the kitchen. He slowly and carefully tiptoed into the kitchen so as not to be heard by his wife. "Belle!" he screamed when he saw her body laying motionless on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy!" Jessica, the seven-year-old girl, yelled as she ran through the front door, followed by Brady. "Mommy! I get to be the carrot in the class play!"

"That's great!" Chloe smiled as her daughter jumped into her open arms.

Brady followed Jessica and went to where Chloe stood beside the playpen that held their ten month old son, Joshua.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mimi, honey, can you come in here for a minute?" Philip said as he heard Mimi open the door.

"I'll be right there, just as soon as I check on David," Mimi said as she took off her coat and placed it in the closet.

"Francis just went to check on him. He can wait to see you for a few minutes. Besides, I need to see you more, and right now."

"What's the matter?" Mimi asked as she walked into Philip's office.

"What's this?" Philip said as he held up a pregnancy test box.

"What are you doing with that?" Mimi asked, shocked at what her husband had found and was now holding in his hand.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Philip asked anxiously.

"Yes, Philip. We're going to have a baby of our own," Mimi smiled as Philip ran over to her and hugged and kissed her as he picked her up and spun her around.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Brady?" the doctor said in a questioning voice as he approached Shawn.

"Yes, that's me. Is she all right?" Shawn asked as he stopped pacing the floor.

"Your wife and child are just fine. She just had the breath knocked out of her."

"My child?" Shawn questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Brady. Your child and wife are doing great and your wife is asking for you. The nurse will show you to her room. You can take her home tomorrow. We just want to do some tests to make sure everything's okay."

"Thanks," Shawn said as he followed the nurse into the hospital room.

The nurse showed Shawn to Belle's room and then left the two to be alone.

"How are you?" Shawn asked the instant the nurse left the room.

"I'm fine. The doctor just said I had the breath knocked out of me," Belle said, noticing the shock on Shawn's face. "What's the matter?"

"We're having a baby?" Shawn asked.

Belle nodded as she motioned Shawn to sit beside her on the bed.

"Why hadn't you told me?" Shawn asked, walking over to sit by Belle.

"I was going to tonight. I knew a couple weeks ago, but I went to the doctor today just to be sure," Belle said as she placed her hand on his.

"I guess miracles do happen," Shawn said.

"It's not over yet, Shawn. It's not over until I'm holding a perfectly healthy baby in my arms," Belle said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Belle, listen to me. If it's meant for us to have a child, we will have a child," Shawn said, wiping Belle's tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "As far as I'm concerned, we do have a child, and you and I are parents and have been parents for over two years. Belle, if anybody in this world deserves to have a baby, it's you. We've been through a lot over the past nine years, and I'm not going to let you worry about anything. I love you, Belle Brady, and if God meant for us to have this child, we will have a child."

"But Shawn, don't you understand that you can't count your chicks before they're hatched?! We can't say we have a baby until we are holding it in our arms!" Belle yelled at Shawn, as the tears she'd been keeping back covered her cheeks.

Shawn put his arms around Belle and held her next to him.

"Don't get worked up, Perfect Girl. It'll be okay," Shawn said, pushing the hair from her face so he could again wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Can we go see him, Shawn? Can we go see Gabriel Alexander?" Belle asked, looking up at Shawn.

"Tomorrow, baby. When we go home," Shawn said as he kissed her forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Jessica, when is this play of yours?" Chloe asked as Jessica sat down in front of her on the bed and Chloe began to brush her long blonde hair. She had taken traits from both of her parents, more from Brady than Chloe though. She had her father's blonde hair and eyes, but had her mother's smile. On the other hand, Joshua looked just like his mother. He had her dark brown hair and smile, but had the eyes of his father. Chloe found it hard to resist anyone around the house because they all had those eyes that you just can't say no to.

"Um... I think Ms. Kelly said it was in a month, but I don't 'member. She said somethin' about costumes and learnin' our lines. Instead of playtime, we're gonna work on the play. Well, 'cept for Friday's," Jessica said as her mother braided her hair. 

"If you need any help learning your lines, just let me know. Hey, honey," Chloe said as Brady walked in carrying Joshua.

"Hey! Josh just wanted to tell you goodnight before I read to him," Brady said, walking over and sitting beside Chloe on the bed.

"Well, let me just finish up Jessica's hair," Chloe smiled as she finished braiding her daughter's hair. "There, all done! Now go brush your teeth, and I'll be there in just a minute to tuck you in."

"Okay. 'Night, Daddy," Jessica said, hugging Brady. 

"Goodnight, princess," Brady said, kissing his daughter on the top of her head.

"'Night brother," Jessica said before she left the room.

"You don't even have to read to him tonight," Chloe said as she looked down at her son who was in her arms asleep.

"I'm not complaining," Brady said, smiling at Chloe. "It just means I have more time to be with you," Brady said, bending down to kiss her.

"Not until this little one gets to bed," Chloe said, standing up, causing Brady to fall down on the bed.

"I'll be right back as soon as I tuck Jessica in," Chloe laughed as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Miriam Kiriakis, have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" Philip asked as he entered David's room and walked over to Mimi, who sat in one corner of the room in a rocking chair, holding four-year-old, David. They had adopted David right after he was born. They had brought him into their house the day after he was born.

"Not in the last ten minutes, Mr. Kiriakis," Mimi replied, smiling up at him.

"Yeah well, nature calls," Philip laughed.

Mimi playfully smacked his leg.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it," Mimi smirked.

With that, Philip bent down and kissed Mimi on the lips until neither could breathe.

"And what was that for?" Mimi asked.

"Ah, I just felt like it," Philip smiled. "How about I put this little one in the bed and tell Francis to check on him if he wakes up?"

"Oh, Mr. Kiriakis, I like your thinking," Mimi smiled as Philip picked David up out of her arms and carried him to the bed. She followed him and kissed David's forehead before Philip took her hand and led her out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed this. There's still more to come. Please review! If I get some reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Visitors

Miracles Do Happen

Chapter Two ~ Visitors

~~~~~~~~~~

"Belle, the doctor told me that you can go home now," Shawn said as he entered the hospital room and found Belle already dressed and ready to go. "I see he already told you."

"Yes, and I'm ready now," Belle said, walking over to Shawn, carrying the flowers that her parents had brought to her early that morning.

"Okay. Let's go," Shawn said, taking Belle's arm and leading her out to the car.

"Shawn, before we go home, can we stop and see Gabriel?" Belle asked as Shawn helped her into the car.

"Do you really think you can handle it?"

"I have to move on from that, Shawn. We're gonna have a happy and healthy baby in seven months and I need to concentrate on him or her," Belle said as Shawn got in on the driver's side of the car.

She was finally trying to move on with her life. Shawn still couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last nine years. First they had gotten married and tried to have a child. Belle had had it harder than anyone else. In their first year of marriage, Belle had gotten pregnant and had a miscarriage right after they had found out. They had decided to wait a little while before trying again, and when she finally got pregnant two years ago, the baby, Gabriel Alexander, was stillborn. Now, Belle was pregnant again. A true miracle in itself because, after seeing numerous doctors, they were told that Belle wouldn't be able to have children. This time Shawn felt that they would welcome a healthy baby into their lives, and he would do everything humanly possible to make that happen. 

"Sure. We'll go, but only if you promise to get some rest when we get home," Shawn smiled at Belle. 

"I promise," Belle smiled back. She loved the fact that, through everything that had happened, Shawn's main concern was for her and their baby. She knew that he would do anything to make sure that they had a healthy baby in seven months. 

He started up the car and pulled out of the parking place. He drove straight to the cemetery where the baby was buried.

Shawn got out of the car and went to help Belle out. They walked over to the small tombstone. Belle had removed some flowers from the flower arrangement her mother had brought her and placed them on the ground in front of the tombstone. Shawn wrapped his arm around his wife and began to rub her shoulders to keep her warm. It was getting colder every day and today it was especially cold since the wind was blowing. All of a sudden, the wind stopped and everything was calm.

"Gabriel," Belle whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Shawn, no matter how hard we try to move on, Gabriel is going to be here with us. He'll always be here. He'll watch over our little baby."

"Yes, I know. We'll never forget him," Shawn said as he kissed the top of her head. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Brady, honey, you better hurry up," Chloe said as she walked into the bathroom where Brady was getting dressed.

"I'm hurrying," Brady said as he turned around and saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Can't you hurry a little faster?" Chloe begged.

"You look so cute when you beg," Brady smiled.

"Just hurry up," Chloe demanded, turning to exit the room.

"What's so important about going to visit your family anyway?"

"Hello, I'm gonna get to meet my half-brother who I have never met before," Chloe said as she stopped and turned around.

"Okay, I can understand you being a little nervous then."

"I am not nervous."

"You can't hide it from me. I've lived with you for nine years. I can tell when you're nervous."

"And how can you do that?" Chloe asked, eager to know.

"You clean."

"I clean?" she questioned.

"Yep, anytime you're nervous, you clean. I first noticed it two weeks before we got married. You had the cleanest apartment in Salem. And then, when you got pregnant with Jessica, before you told me, I knew something was up because our house was spotless."

"I can't help it. It's just something I do."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. If it's possible, it just makes me love you even more," Brady said, walking over to her and kissing her.

"Shave mister."

"Oh, don't you like my stubble?" Brady asked before rubbing his cheek on her neck.

"Stop it," Chloe said, pushing him away from her. "I'm gonna go get Josh dressed, but I'll be back and you better be ready." And with that, Chloe left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"David, can you go get Daddy? Tell him it's time to get ready," Mimi said as she walked into David's room wearing a robe with her hair in a towel.

"Ok, Mommy," David said, rushing past her and out of the room.

Mimi walked into her bedroom and took the towel from her head and brushed out her hair. After she had brushed her hair, she began to blow it dry.

"Shh...," Philip whispered, walking into the room carrying David. He put David down on the floor and he left the room. Philip walked over to where Mimi sat with her head down. He kissed her neck gently.

"Philip, honey, not now," Mimi said, standing up and turning around to look at Philip. "Just go take your shower now and I'll lay your clothes out on the bed."

"Okay, ma'am," he teased.

"Don't start with me, Mister," Mimi said as she pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Francis," Mimi called into the hallway.

"Yes, ma'am," Francis answered.

"Could you make sure that David picked up his toys in the living room?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Francis, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call me ma'am? You're just like any other person in the world and nobody else calls me ma'am."

"Yes, ma'a... Yes," Francis answered.

"If he hasn't picked the toys up, Francis, don't pick them up for him," Mimi said.

"Okay," Francis said, walking down the hallway. 

"I'm ready," Philip said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Put your clothes on, and then go get David dressed."

"What's the matter? You never get this cranky," Philip said, putting on his pants.

Mimi starred him down.

"Sorry, sorry, you're just not acting like yourself today," Philip said, buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm cranky, but my brother is going to be here today. My brother that I haven't seen since he left for college. He's bringing his fiancée, and I still haven't told anyone that I'm pregnant," Mimi said walking over to Philip and fixing the collar on his shirt.

"Mimi, honey, just calm down. It'll be all right," Philip said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know, but I guess I needed a little reassurance," Mimi said, laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Now, I'm gonna get David dressed, and I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay," Mimi smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it! Please review!! If I get some more good reviews, I'll post the next chapter!! :o)


	3. A Night Out

Miracles Do Happen

Chapter Three ~ A Night Out

Two Days Later...

~~~~~~~~~~

"So are we gonna tell everybody tonight?" Shawn asked as he tried to fix his tie.

"Well, Mimi already knows. We ran into each other at Dr. Bader's office," Belle smiled walking over to Shawn and fixing his tie and shirt collar for him. "And you know Mimi, she's probably already told Philip. I'm sure Mom and Dad already told Brady, and he's probably told Chloe."

"That's probably right," Shawn said stepping back holding Belle's hands to look at her. "You look great," he smiled.

"You don't look to shabby yourself," she smiled back and leaned in to kiss him.

"So what do you say we head over to Tuscany?"

"Let me just grab my coat and purse and I'll be ready."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Brady Black hurry up! We still have to drop the kids off at your parents's house," Chloe said walking into the bedroom.

"Calm down. I'm ready," Brady said putting on his suit jacket.

"I just hate being late," Chloe said walking to him and kissing him.

"We won't be late," Brady smiled at her. "The kids are already ready. I packed Joshua's diaper bag and Jessica's overnight bag and they are ready to go."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome," Brady smiled, kissing her cheek.

They went downstairs and loaded the kids into the car and took them to John and Marlena's apartment, and then they headed to Tuscany.

~~~~~~~~~~

"It was nice for your brother and his fiancee to watch David tonight at your parents's house," Philip said putting his clothes on.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it. Connor's grown up so much since the last time I saw him," Mimi said walking over to her husband. "Can you finish zipping my dress?"

"Sure," Philip said taking the zipper and pulling it down.

"Up, Philip," Mimi sighed.

Philip zipped up her dress and turned her around so he could see her face.

"What's the matter?" Philip asked.

"Nothing," Mimi said buttoning up his shirt.

"You're worried about your brother watching David aren't you?"

"No," Mimi said turning and going to her make-up table and putting on her earrings.

"Don't lie to me. You're afraid that he won't be able to keep an eye on David."

"So what if I am?"

"Mimi, sweetie, your parents will be there. You have nothing to worry about, and if it's not to late when we come home, we'll go and make sure he's fine, okay?"

"Okay," Mimi sighed standing up and heading out the door.

They took David to her parents's house and headed to Tuscany.

~~~~~~~~~~

All three couples were headed to Tuscany for their monthly night out. They had each made it a priority in their marriages to have a night out every month, without the kids, and since they were such close knit friends they had decided that it would also be a good time for them to get together and enjoy themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll show you to your table," Maggie said as Shawn, Belle, Brady, Chloe, Philip and Mimi walked into the restaurant. She showed them to their table and gave them their menus and minutes later they had order and were now talking.

"I think a toast is in order for Belle and Mimi, the mothers-to-be," Brady said lifting his glass. Everyone followed and clinked their glasses and continued to talk. 

"Please excuse us. We ladies need to go to the restroom," Belle said slowly rising from her seat. She was followed by Mimi and Chloe.

"It'll never change will it?" Shawn asked as he watched his wife and the two other women walk to the restroom.

"What will never change? Those three going to the restroom together? Nope, they'll be with walkers and wheelchairs and the ladies will always go to the bathroom together," Philip laughed.

"Thank you," they said as the waiters placed the food on the table and left.

In the restroom...

"Girls, our ten year anniversary is coming up soon, and I want to do something special for Shawn," Belle started as they stood in front of the mirrors.

"And?" Mimi asked.

"Well, he's been really worried about me the last three days, ever since he found out I was pregnant. I mean, he hasn't even gone to work. I had this whole plan worked out, but I'm afraid I won't be able to get him out of the house on our anniversary. I mean, I want him to be there. I need him to be there for me, but I'm afraid he won't leave me alone because, as you know, I lost our first baby on our first anniversary," Belle said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought about their first anniversary.

"Belle, honey, it's okay," Chloe said as she and Mimi pulled Belle in for a group hug. They all began crying uncontrollably until Belle spoke up.

"It's amazing what a little cry can do for you," she smiled wiping away her tears as she hugged her friends. "So, can you talk to Philip and Brady and get them to get Shawn out of the house Friday?"

"Sure," Mimi and Chloe smiled.

"Now let's get presentable for our husbands," Belle said, putting an arm around each of her friends. They all stood at the mirrors and fixed their makeup.

The men stood up as the ladies came back from the restroom and held the chairs out for their wives.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Shawn asked as he noticed Belle's puffy eyes.

"Oh nothing, we just needed to talk," Belle said patting his hand reassuringly. "Oh look, our food came while we were gone."

"We'll talk about this later," Shawn whispered into her ear, noticing how she changed the subject as he kissed her cheek.

After they had all finished eating, they sat and talked for a few more minutes.

"Honey, let's go dance," Chloe smiled at Brady.

They got up and headed to the dance floor. The other four watched their friends dance while they talked. Belle noticed Chloe whisper something into Brady's ear and then they were back at the table, grabbing their coats and Chloe's purse.

"We're gonna go," Chloe grinned to the group. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, girls. Bye!"

"Bye," Brady managed to say before he was pulled away from the table by Chloe.

"I don't believe Chloe's going to be happy until she gets her four children," Mimi laughed as she watched the two walk quickly from the restaurant.

Philip and Mimi were the next to leave, going home to check on David before it got too late.

"I guess we should be going," Shawn said turning to look at Belle.

"Just one dance," Belle said, standing up and leading Shawn to the dance floor.

"I love you, Isabella Brady," Shawn said looking at Belle's crystal blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Shawn Douglas," Belle smiled.

Soon the couple was on their way home. Belle had nearly fallen asleep, and Shawn noticed this.

"You go to sleep, Perfect Girl," Shawn smiled. "If I have to, I'll carry you into the house."

"You treat me too good, Tough Boy," Belle yawned.

Belle had just fallen asleep when Shawn pulled up to their house, and as he had promised, he walked over to her door, opened it and slowly picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her up. He then climbed into bed beside her and watched her sleep. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and, in her sleep, she covered his hand with her smaller one. They slept like that the entire night. 

TO BE CONTINUED....

Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you liked it! Please review! :o)


	4. Happy Anniversary, Shawn and Belle!

Chapter 4 ~ Happy Anniversary, Shawn and Belle!

Friday...

"Good morning, Perfect Girl," Shawn smiled as Belle rolled over and looked at her husband.

"Good morning," she smiled back.

"Happy Anniversary!" Shawn said, handing Belle a small box.

"What's this?" Belle smiled as she opened the box. "Oh, Shawn, it's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it," Shawn smiled before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Open it up," Shawn said motioning for her to do so.

She looked at him and then followed his orders and opened the locket. On one side was a picture of Shawn and Belle as children, and on the other side was a picture of Shawn and Belle taken at their wedding.

"Shawn, you are so sw--"

"Don't say it," Shawn warned.

"Sweet," Belle finished. "Now what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, I don't know, I think I might just not kiss you all day," Shawn grinned mischievously before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Shawn Douglas Brady, if you don't get over here and kiss me right now," Belle warned.

"You'll do what," Shawn questioned, stopping at the door.

"I'll make you sleep on the couch," Belle smiled.

Shawn immediately walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed Belle.

"You weren't really going to make me sleep on the couch, were you?" Shawn questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Belle grinned before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Brady, honey, wake up," Chloe said walking into the room with Joshua. "You have to get Shawn out of the house for Belle today," Chloe said, walking over and putting Joshua beside his father. Josh immediately began pulling Brady's hair.

"Alright, mister," Brady said, sleepily, before he started tickling Josh.

"Now get dressed and get Shawn out of the house. She wants him out by twelve, and it's already eleven," Chloe said before leaving the room. 

Brady obeyed his wife and was soon on his way to pick up Philip.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Kiriakis, Mr. Black is here," Francis said entering David's bedroom where Philip, Mimi, and David were playing cowboys and Indians.

"Thanks, Francis. I guess we'll have to capture Mommy when I get back, David," Philip said standing up carrying David.

"Daddy, it's Pocahontas," David said as he squirmed to be let down.

"Do you want me to drop him off with my mom on my way," Philip said, putting David down.

"No, Francis is going to watch him today," Mimi said walking over to Philip. "Have fun!" she smiled before kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still can't see why I let you talk me into going fishing today. I probably wouldn't have come if Belle hadn't insisted. I'm beginning to think she's up to something," Shawn said as they sat on the riverside fishing.

"Enough talking, you're scaring away the fish," Brady said in an attempt to keep Shawn from figuring out anything.

"And now I'm even more sure that she's up to something, and you two are in on it," Shawn said giving Philip and Brady an accusing glance.

"Hey, I just thought it'd be a good day to go fishing," Philip said looking back at the river.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks, girls," Belle smiled as she looked at the perfectly decorated living room of her house. 

Around the room were pink and white roses and candles. In the center of the room was a small table for two. Pictures from their years together were scattered throughout the room in different places. The pictures where sort of a timeline that started beside the door with a picture of Shawn and Belle as babies, laying asleep in a crib and ended on the table with a picture taken the other day at Tuscany.

"It looks great, Belle," Mimi smiled as she saw Belle's satisfied look.

"Shawn needs this. I think he still blames himself for everything, but nothing is his fault. He's needs to take his mind away from things for at least tonight."

"Excuse me," Chloe said covering her mouth and rushing to the bathroom.

"I think it's time for baby number three," Belle laughed as she got a glass of water from the kitchen and took it to Chloe.

"I think you're right," Mimi laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, I need to be getting home. I don't want to smell like fish when I take Belle out tonight," Shawn said standing up.

"You can..." Philip was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey. Everything's ready. I just brought Shawn's clothes over to our house. Belle said to have him at their house by six," Mimi said.

"You're rambling again, sweetie," Philip laughed as he got up and moved away from the guys.

"Sorry," Mimi apologized.

"That's perfectly okay with me, it's one of the many reasons I feel in love with you in the first place."

"You're so sweet."

"Yeah, I know," Philip said matter-of-factly.

"And you have such an ego, mister," Mimi laughed. "Listen, you get Shawn over here, he'll know something's up, but I don't know what you can tell him."

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye," Mimi said hanging up the phone.

"Shawn, that was Belle," Philip lied as he walked over to the guys. "She said that..." Philip stopped, trying to think of something. "She can't stand the smell of fish and wants you to shower before you come home," Philip finished. '_That was quick thinking, if I do say so myself_,' Philip said to himself.

"Okay," Shawn said giving Philip a strange look.

"She had your clothes brought over to my house, so you can use one of our showers."

"Okay, thanks man."

"No problem. We better get going then."

Shawn and Philip took off to Philip and Mimi's house and Brady went back home to his house.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey, I'm ho..." Shawn said as he opened the door to reveal the beautifully decorated house.

He followed the pictures around the room until he saw the table with the final picture on it. He found a note and opened it.

I thought you could use something to get your mind away from things. Happy Anniversary, Tough Boy!

Love Always,

Your Perfect Girl

Just then the music started playing and Shawn turned towards the stairs to watch Belle walk down in a light blue spaghetti strap evening gown that shimmered in the candlelight.

"You look... perfect," Shawn smiled as she walked over to him.

He bent down and kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary," Belle smiled as she put her arms around his neck and they began to dance.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Isabella Brady?"

"Only every time I look into your eyes," Belle smiled looking into his eyes before kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Chloe, sweetie, what's wrong?" Brady asked as he walked into the bathroom and saw Chloe looking pale.

"I was just a little sick to my stomach a minute ago," Chloe said, turning around to see Brady.

"Are you pregnant again? Brady asked.

Chloe shook her head no. 

"It's probably just some stomach virus or something," Chloe said, looking a little sad.

"Come over here," Brady said, taking her in his arms and holding her close to him. "You wanted to be pregnant again, didn't you?"

Brady felt her nod against his neck.

"It'll happen, sweetie. Let's just get you to bed and let you rest. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on the kids. Do you want anything?" Brady asked as he helped her get into bed.

"No, I'll be okay. I love you," Chloe said laying down and closing her eyes.

"I love you, too," Brady said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi, Philip, and David sat in David's playroom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie," Mimi said looking at her son who was on Philip's back, riding him like a horse.

"Uncle Conner said I was a ring bear, and I don't want to be a bear," David said, looking pouty at his mother.

Mimi and Philip couldn't help but laugh.

"Sweetie, he said you were going to be the ring bearer in his wedding. That means that when he gets married, you get to carry a pillow with the rings on it. You're not gonna be a bear," Mimi explained, walking over to him and taking him off of Philip's back.

"Oh, 'cause bears are scary and I don't want to scare you Mommy," David said hugging his mother.

Mimi smiled at her son. "I love you, sweetie," Mimi said hugging her son and kissing his cheek. "David, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you."

Mimi looked at Philip as he stood up and walked over to them.

"David, you know how Aunt Chloe had baby Joshua?" Philip started.

David nodded.

"And you know how her stomach got big?"

He nodded again.

"Well, honey, Mommy's gonna have a baby. You're gonna be a big brother," Mimi took over.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby in her belly?" David asked.

"Yep, buddy, and you're gonna have to be a good little boy because Mommy's gonna need a lot of rest," Philip said, taking David from Mimi.

"I'll be a good boy," David smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Good night, Mrs. Brady, and happy anniversary," Shawn said looking at Belle as they lay in the bed going to sleep.

"Good night, Mr. Brady, and happy anniversary to you too," Belle smiled, as she rolled over next to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Belle said kissing him before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm getting ready to go back to school, so I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up, hopefully it'll be soon. Please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	5. The Doctor Visit

Chapter 5 ~ The Doctor Visit 

A Month Later...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Really?!" Philip questioned as he stared at the sonogram.

"Yes, you will be delighted to know that..." the doctor was cut off by the intercom.

"Dr. Bader, your next patient is here," the nurse announced.

"I'll be right there. I have another patient, but the nurse will be in in a moment," Dr. Bader said, turning around and leaving the room.

"I can't believe it," Mimi smiled as she looked at the sonogram screen. "Twins! We're having twins, Philip!" she said looking up at him and kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Dr. Bader will be in in just a minute. She's with another patient now," the nurse said leading Belle and Shawn into the exam room.

"Hello," Dr. Bader said entering the exam room. "How are we today, Belle?" she asked as she walked over to the table where Belle sat.

"I'm doing good," Belle smiled.

"If you'll just lay back, we'll get a look at the baby," Dr. Bader said as Belle laid down on the table and lifted her shirt.

Shawn smiled down at Belle as she grabbed his hand and they looked at the sonogram.

"Do you hear that? That's your baby's heartbeat. And right there is your baby," Dr. Bader said pointing to the screen. 

"Shawn, it's our baby," Belle cried as she looked up at him and he kissed away her tears.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby. I'll give you a minute alone. It's a really busy day here today. The nurse will be in in a moment," Dr. Bader said as she turned to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs. Black, I'm glad your husband brought you in. You are about two months pregnant," the doctor said entering the room with Chloe's test results.

"Oh my goodness!" Chloe said beginning to cry. "I have to go tell Brady!"

"You can go now, Mrs. Black."

With that Chloe got up and left the room and went into the waiting room where Brady was waiting. She suddenly noticed that Philip, Mimi, Shawn, and Belle were also there.

"How'd everything go, baby?" Brady asked standing up, noticing Chloe's tears.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Chloe said as she threw her arms around Brady's neck.

They got congratulations from everyone around, including people they didn't now. The six of them made their way out of the doctor's office.

"Guys, I'm not sure about tonight," Chloe said as they walked out the doors. "How about we do it sometime next week?"

"I agree," Mimi yawned, still not removing her smile. "I'm really tired today."

"Me too, but before I go home and take a nap, I want to know what has put that ridiculous grin on your face," Belle said, smiling at Mimi's grin. "What did you find out today?"

"We've been friends too long, Belle," Mimi laughed.

"Fill us in," Chloe begged.

"Well, we found out today that we're having twins," Mimi shrieked.

"That's great," Chloe and Belle said at the same time and both ran to hug Philip and Mimi.

"Congratulations, guys," Shawn said walking over and hugging Mimi.

"It's what you've always wanted," Brady said, hugging Mimi also.

"Yeah, I know," Mimi smiled back.

"Well, guys, sorry to break this up, but Mimi, honey, we have to get home to David. I promised Francis she could have the afternoon off," Philip said.

"We'll see you guys later," Mimi said as she took Philip's hand and followed him to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you okay?" Philip asked, glancing at Mimi and then back to the road. "You haven't said a word since we got in the car."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," Mimi said, looking out the window.

"About what?"

"About our babies," Mimi said, turning and looking at him. She placed her hand on his knee.

Philip took one hand from the steering wheel and put it on Mimi's.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Philip asked.

"What? The fact that we're finally having a baby. Yeah, it is," Mimi smiled and turned her attention back to the window.

"You know, if you'd told me fifteen years ago that I'd be happily married with a son and two babies on the way, not to mention married to the love of my life, I wouldn't have believed you," Philip said, glancing at her once again.

A tear fell down Mimi's cheek as she turned to look at him.

"What's the matter, baby?" Philip asked. noticing the tear.

"Nothing. I'm... I'm just so lucky to be married to you. I love you, Philip," Mimi said, wiping away the tear.

"I love you, too, and you know what, I'm taking the rest of the day off to stay at home with you and David."

"It's been so long since we've spent an afternoon just the three of us," Mimi said as they pulled into the driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Belle, what's the matter?" Shawn asked as he noticed Belle clinch her stomach.

"Nothing, I guess I've just got a stomach ache or something," Belle said, ignoring the piercing pain in her side.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor or something," Shawn said, getting concerned about his wife.

"It's nothing. I'm just gonna go lie down in the bed for a little while," Belle said standing up and grabbing her side as she did.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Positive," Belle said cringing at the pain, but forcing a smile on her face.

"Belle, being stubborn is not going to make you feel any better," Shawn said noticing her look.

"Shawn Douglas Brady, don't you dare call me stubborn again," Belle said, turning and walking up the stairs.

"Belle, honey, what's wrong?" Shawn said as he looked at the staircase to watch Belle grab hold of the banister and lower herself to sit on a step, all the while clinching her stomach.

"You're not gonna get out of it this time, Belle, I'm taking you to the hospital," Shawn said as he walked over to the stairs.

"I'm not complaining, Shawn. Take me to the hospital," Belle cried between the pain.

Shawn picked her up and immediately carried her to the car and drove to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think's gonna happen? Please review and tell me what you think is gonna happen for Brady, Chloe, Philip, Mimi, Shawn, and Belle!!! :o) Hope you liked it!!!


	6. Really?

Thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 6 ~ Really?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Brady," the doctor said entering the waiting room with a look of gloom on his face.

"It's not good is it?" Shawn asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Shawn, calm down," Hope said reassuringly as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Calm down? My wife and unborn child are in there fighting for their lives, and you want me to calm down?!" Shawn practically yelled.

"Have a seat, son," Bo said walking over to Hope and Shawn and leading them to the couch. 

"Mr. Brady, we tried the best that we could. We did everything we could, unfortunately, it was too late. She'd already lost the baby when she arrived."

"NO!" Shawn yelled. He put his head in his hands and couldn't hide the fact that tears began to fill his eyes. "It's my fault! I should have gotten her here sooner."

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I know you can't see this now, but I believe that there's a reason for everything, and if there wasn't a reason for this, it wouldn't have happened," Hope said trying to conceal her own tears and be there to comfort her oldest son. Bo put his arms around the two and held them close.

"Mr. Brady," a nurse said entering the waiting area. "Your wife is asking for you."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I got a letter from Jeff today. He says that the boys are doing good. Marie had the baby, another boy," Chloe said looking at the letter from her half-brother. Jeff had came to visit with Marie and the three boys a month ago.

"I guess Jeff's happy about having another boy," Brady said sitting down beside Chloe on the couch.

"He said he plans on bringing the kids back next year. I hope he does. I'm gonna be the good aunt and spoil them rotten," Chloe laughed.

"And I'm sure Jeff and Marie would like that," Brady laughed.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Chloe said picking up the phone.

"Oh my goodness! We'll be right there, John," Chloe said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Brady asked as Chloe walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling the hot tears on his neck.

"It's Belle. She... She lost the baby," Chloe said, holding onto her husband. They both knew firsthand how hard it had been for Shawn and Belle. They had been through so much, and, being Belle's brother, Brady had stayed up many nights worrying about his baby sister. She had been through so much already that he couldn't even see how she had survived it all. It all made them each realize just how important family was.

"We have to go," Brady said breaking away and running up the stairs to get Jessica and Joshua.

He returned moments later with the two in tow. They got in the car and dropped the two off at Craig and Nancy's and then headed to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't worry, Hope. We'll be right there," Philip said hanging up the phone.

"That was Hope," he said turning to Mimi. "Belle's in the hospital. She lost the baby," Philip said putting his arms around Mimi.

"Why?" Mimi questioned. "Why do bad things keep happening to such good people?"

"I'll go tell Francis that we're going to the hospital. She can watch David."

"Philip, you gave her the afternoon off and she won't be back in until at least seven or eight. I'll call Mom and Dad and have them watch David," Mimi said standing up and walking to the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~

At the hospital...

"Shawn," Belle cried as she watched him walk in, trying to put up a strong face for her.

"Belle, it's okay," Shawn said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"No it's not Shawn, we'll never have a baby of our own," Belle cried even harder.

"Shh... I have a question for you. Does it really have to be ours genetically? What I'm trying to get at is, couldn't we adopt? Don't think I haven't thought this through, because I have. I've always dreamed of having kids with you, since we were little and playing house. We've been through so much already," Shawn said holding onto her.

"Shawn, I don't know about that. It takes years to adopt," Belle said looking at him.

"I know, but I really want to raise a family with you, no matter how long we have to wait."

"I can't talk about this now. Let's wait until we get home," Belle said moving out of his arms.

"Knock! Knock!" Mimi said slowly opening the door.

"Come on in, guys," Belle said watching as Mimi, Philip, Chloe, and Brady all filed into the room. They immediately walked over to the bed and began giving out hugs.

"So, what brings you here?" Belle said breaking the silence.

"To visit you of course," Brady said giving his sister a smile.

"You all didn't have to come. I'm sure the kids are missing you," Belle said looking around the room.

"I doubt that. David's probably eating ice cream and cookies as we speak, and not even missing us. I've told Mom thousands of times not to let him have anything before supper, but does she listen. No," Mimi said trying to break the obvious tension in the room. Everyone laughed at the comment and then went back to their silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brady," the doctor began as she entered the room. "Oh, hello everyone," Dr. Bader laughed as she saw her patients from that. "It's nice to see you all twice in the same day," she smiled as everyone laughed. "Belle, you are free to go home now."

"Thanks, Dr. Bader," Belle smiled as the doctor left the room.

"Well, we're gonna go now," Philip said as he hugged Belle one last time before he and Mimi left the room.

"We're gonna leave too, Tink. I'll see you later," Brady said as he and Chloe left the room, leaving Shawn and Belle in the room.

"Well, let's go," Belle said getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. Shawn followed her.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Shawn asked as she walked ahead of him to their car.

She ignored his question and he knew she was mad when she got in the car and slammed the door shut before he could close it.

"Yep, you're mad," Shawn muttered under his breath.

"Shawn Douglas Brady, muttering under your breath is only going to make me madder," Belle said raising her tone.

There was complete silence in the car the rest of the way home. Belle couldn't believe that Shawn had even thought about adopting. She wanted their own baby, flesh and blood. Shawn, on the other hand, couldn't see why she was mad.

"Belle, I'm not letting you out of this car until you tell me why you're mad at me," Shawn said locking the doors when Belle went to open her door.

Belle ignored his comment and unlocked her door and walked into the house. She ran upstairs and threw Shawn's pillow and a blanket down the stairs.

Shawn walked in just as he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He saw the pillow and blanket on the stairs and knew she was really mad at him. In the ten years they had been married, she had never made him sleep on the couch when she was angry. They had always made up at some point in the night. He immediately grabbed his pillow and the blanket and walked up the stairs.

"Belle, why are you so mad at me?" Shawn asked through the close door as he tried to open it, finding out that it was locked.

He could tell he had hurt her, but he couldn't... Wait, what if it was the fact that I had already been thinking about adoption, Shawn thought.

"Belle, honey, I'm sorry. I never should've mentioned adoption. I love you, baby, and I'd never want to hurt you. I just thought that we could at least try to raise a family." Shawn put his forehead on the door. "Belle, it just hurts so bad when I hear Philip and Brady's kids calling them Daddy, and I know it hurts you when you hear a child calling his mother Mommy. To me, Daddy is the best word in the world, and even if I only get to be called Daddy once, it will make me the happiest man in the world," Shawn said feeling tears build up in his own eyes. He heard Belle unlock the door and moved away as she opened it.

"Shawn, do you mean that? You really wouldn't mind adopting?" Belle asked looking up into his brown eyes.

"Yes, Belle, I really meant everything I said. I want to be called Daddy, to me that's the most important job in the world," Shawn said putting his arms around her.

"Shawn, I agree with you. Let's call the adoption agency tomorrow," Belle said reaching up to kiss him.

"We will. First thing in the morning," Shawn said kissing her back.

Belle grabbed Shawn's pillow and blanket and took Shawn's hand and led him into their bedroom and closed the door. The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, just like they had after every other fight, and this time they felt their love was stronger than ever.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Hope you liked it!! I still want you to tell me what you think will happen with everyone else. I know my chapters have mostly been Shawn and Belle, but I really can't think of what to write for the rest of them. Please give me some ideas, I'll give you credit in the next chapter!! Please review!!!! 


	7. The Nightmare

Hope you like this chapter better than the last!!!!

Chapter Seven ~ The Nightmare

"NO!" Belle screamed, waking up in a cold sweat.

"Belle, honey, it's okay. I'm right here," Shawn said taking Belle into his arms and holding her close.

"Shawn," Belle breathed, calming down. "I had this awful nightmare," she began, crying.

"Sh... It's okay, baby. Everyone's fine," Shawn said, smoothing her hair.

"Shawn, it was awful. I dreamt that I had a miscarriage again," Belle said as the tears began to fall harder.

"It's okay. The baby's just fine," Shawn said placing his hand on Belle's stomach. She was now seven months along. "I think she may be the reason you haven't been sleeping good lately. She's gonna be a feisty one," Shawn smiled.

"Yeah, you're definitely right," Belle smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, this is where I have to tell you that the whole miscarriage thing was a dream or better yet, a nightmare. Everything except for the last part of Ch. 5 and Ch. 6 has happened. Now back to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" David screamed as he rushed into Philip and Mimi's bedroom and ran over to Mimi.

"What is it, baby?" Mimi said instantly waking up.

"There's monsters in my room," he said crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. I forgot to tell them to stay away from my baby, didn't I?"

David simply nodded and looked at his mother with a puppy dog face.

"Here, you get in the bed right between Mommy and Daddy," Mimi said, hugging her son.

"But I can't climb that far."

Mimi slowly rose with her seven month pregnant stomach to allow David to climb into the bed. He immediately fell asleep, laying sideways across the bed with his head on Philip's shoulder. Knowing that there was no way that her and the babies inside her would fit into the bed, Mimi made her way to the living room and laid down on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe awoke to find a small hand on her cheek. She slowly rolled over and discovered that at some point in the night, both Jessica and Josh had been put into the bed between her and Brady. She smiled as she watched Josh shift in his sleep and grab hold of his trusty brown teddy bear. She focused her eyes and realized that Brady wasn't on the other side of the bed. Looking at the chair beside the window, Chloe saw a husky figure laying in what seemed to be the most uncomfortable position. She slowly raised from the bed, as if not to wake the children and tiptoed over to the figure and kissed his stubbled cheek. He shifted and pulled her onto his lap.

"Good morning, beautiful," Brady said as he kissed her.

"Good morning to you too," Chloe said, smiling. "I take it you weren't asleep."

"You're right. I've been sitting here watching you sleep for the past half hour."

"Come get in the bed. It's only four o'clock."

"In case you haven't noticed, we have two sleeping children taking up our whole bed," Brady said pointing to the two figures on the bed. Sure enough they had spread out after Chloe had got up and were now sleeping diagonally across the bed.

"Well, we'll go to the guest bedroom," Chloe yawned.

"Come on," Brady said picking her up and carrying her out of the room and down the hall to the guest bedroom.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Chloe was out, and Brady couldn't stay up much longer because within fifteen minutes he was sound asleep with his arm wrapped around Chloe and his hand on the mound that was their unborn child.

~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is really short, and it's mostly just a filler and to tell you that it was all a dream. Hope you liked it a lot better than the last chapter!!! LOL!!! Please review!!!! 


	8. What?

Chapter Eight

~~~~~~~~~~

Philip awoke to a loud scream and a crash. He immediately ran downstairs, following the scream that soon drifted into a chilling quietness. He couldn't believe his eyes when he walked into the living room to find his wife laying on the floor with a shattered vase next to her head.

"Mimi!" Philip yelled, kneeling down beside her and wiping the few fragments of glass from her head.

She blinked her eyes a few times before opening them and sobbing.

"Philip, it hurts," she cried as he lifted her head onto his lap.

"Francis!" Philip yelled.

She soon burst into the room.

"Yes, sir," she answered. "Oh my gosh, Mrs. Kiriakis!"

"Call the hospital, and then go make sure David is alright. I'm taking her to the hospital. I'll update you later," Philip said slowly rising, carrying a sobbing Mimi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Hospital....

"Mr. Kiriakis," the doctor said, entering the waiting room.

"Yes," Philip answered as he rushed to the doctor. "How is she?"

"Your wife is fine. We had to take the babies. Your son and daughter are in ICU. Your daughter should be alright, but your son needs an operation. We're asking that your family and friends donate blood for the baby."

"Oh my gosh," Philip began crying.

"Where do we go?" a voice came from behind.

Philip turned around to see Shawn, Belle, Brady, Chloe, Victor, Kate, and basically everyone else related to Philip or Mimi.

"The nurse will direct you," the doctor smiled.

The group emerged from the waiting area after hugging Philip and headed to donate blood.

~~~~~~~~~~

A Couple Hours Later...

"Mr. Kiriakis, we've been able to stabilize the baby," the doctor said, walking over to Philip.

"Thank you, doctor. Can I see her now?"

"First there's a couple things I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," Philip agreed.

"First of all you need to know that the baby is in perfect condition now. Secondly, after testing all the blood donated, there was only one person who had the same blood type as the baby."

"Yeah, and that would have to be me."

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Kiriakis, it wasn't."

"Then who was it?" Philip questioned, a little uneasily.

"Mr. Brady Black," the doctor said, noticing the unwelcome faces Brady was receiving from everyone in the room. "We've tested the sample twice, and it's indisputable that yes, Mr. Black you are the father of Mrs. Kiriakis's twins. I'll leave you for a moment, just know that both of the babies are in perfect condition. Mr. Kiriakis, Mrs. Kiriakis is asking for you."

"Don't call her that!" Philip yelled, letting his anger come out.

The doctor quickly left.

"I'm going to go speak to my wife now, but don't you dare leave, Black," Philip yelled as he turned and walked to Mimi's hospital room.

"Philip don't!" Belle yelled after him, but it was too late he was already gone.

Chloe ran out of the hospital and drove away before anyone could notice she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi's Hospital Room...

When Philip walked into Mimi's room, he saw her laying with her back towards the door, crying her eyes out.

Hearing the door open, Mimi turned over to face Philip.

"Philip."

"How could you?"

"I...I..."

"Save it. I loved you with all my heart, and you slept around behind my back? How could you? And with Brady?"

"But Philip..."

"Just know that I won't be living in the house any longer. I'm having my things moved to the guest house, and just know that if it wasn't for David, I'd kick you out of the house in a heartbeat, but I can't stand the thought of a child not having a mother." With that, Philip left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, Mimi heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Mimi said, wiping the tears from her eyes and turning towards the door.

"Mimi, we need to talk," Brady said, entering the room.

"Yes we do. I never meant to hurt anyone. I'm so ashamed of myself. It was all a mistake," Mimi cried.

"No, it wasn't a mistake. It allowed you to have the babies you had always dreamed about," Brady said, hugging Mimi. "You and I both know that you're the happiest person in the world right now with those two beautiful, healthy babies. I don't regret a single minute of it Mimi, and I know you don't either. You would've done anything to have children, and we both know that."

"That's true. I even risked my own marriage to have children. Brady, how could I? How could I have thrown away the only person who's ever cared for me, the only person who loves me, the only person I love? Brady, you know that there was nothing more between us than friendship. All we were doing was ruining our marriages and trying to get me pregnant. Now I have two beautiful babies , and I know I should be happy and grateful that they're both healthy now, but I just can't be happy when I've lost the only person I truly cared about. The only person who loved me no matter what."

"Miriam Kiriakis, you're not just gonna give up on your life! I won't let you! We'll save our marriages, because that's just the way you are, you fight for what you want, and you always get it," Brady reassured her as he hugged her.

Little did they know that Philip had heard every word they had shared. He had let Mimi down. It was his fault they couldn't have children together, and it was him who would make everything right again. He would be the first to apologize, but not just yet. He had to make it perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked this chapter! There's more to come and hopefully I'll get some more wrote while I'm off for Christmas break. Please review!!!!


	9. I've Got To Fix This

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter hope you like it!

Chapter 9 ~ I've Got To Fix This

Philip quietly left the hospital in search of Chloe. His intentions were to tell Chloe everything he had heard. He approached Chloe's house and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Chloe opened the door with a very large suitcase. 

"Not now, Philip."

"Wait Chloe, I have to tell you something."

"It better be important."

"It is, _very_ important."

"Come on in then," Chloe said, stepping out of the way to allow Philip entry into the house.

"Chloe, I think you better sit down for this."

Chloe obeyed and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Chloe, it was all my fault that Brady's the father of the twins."

"But Philip, Mimi cheated on you."

"Only because I couldn't give Mimi what she wanted. I couldn't give Mimi the baby that she wanted, the baby she needed."

"That's still no reason for Brady to cheat on me, Philip."

"He didn't technically cheat on you," Philip said a little uneasily.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your husband and my wife have been faithful to us. Brady didn't sleep with Mimi."

"What do you mean he didn't sleep with her? Philip, I'm sorry but did you miss something in biology class?"

"I had Niko do some quick detective work for me and he found out that about eight or nine months ago, Mimi went to a clinic where she was artificially inseminated."

"But why wouldn't they just come out and tell us about it? I don't understand."

"I'm not sure. I guess they thought that we wouldn't be okay with it."

"Well, I probably wouldn't have been at first, but Mimi's a great friend, and I would have understood her need for a child."

"Chloe, I overheard them before I left the hospital. They're not gonna give up on us, but I feel that maybe we should forgive them first, and I know the perfect way to do it," Philip said as a sly grin came across his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe it?" Belle asked as she and Shawn sat in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Believe what?" Shawn asked in between eating.

"Mimi and Brady. What else?"

"Oh, you know they'll work things out with Philip and Chloe. They're meant to be together just like us, and nothing will stand in their way," Shawn said, reaching across the table to place his hand on her's.

"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled, standing up to begin cleaning up the dishes.

"I'll do that," he said, rising and taking the dishes out of her hands and putting them in the sink. "But later," he smiled sheepishly, standing behind her and placing his hands on her stomach. "Right now I just want to be with the most important people in my life, my lovely wife and my daugh..."

"Shawn Douglas Brady, you found out!" Belle exclaimed, turning around and playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, and you didn't already know, Miss I'm-buying-everything-in-pink!"

"So, it's mother's intuition."

"Yeah right," Shawn laughed.

"Hey, it's true. I just um... had to get the doctor to confirm it."

"Yeah, father's intuition too, had to get the doctor to confirm it," Shawn smiled, leaning in to kiss Belle. "You know I love you more and more everyday."

"Yeah, how can you not love a gigantic belly?"

"Hey that cute belly of yours is carrying my little girl," Shawn said, kissing her.

"Ooh," Belle jumped as the baby kicked. "I don't think she likes her daddy giving all his attention to her mommy," she laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess we'll just have to spoil her rotten then won't we?" Shawn laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Your mommy's little angels, you know that?" Mimi smiled as she held her daughter and looked into the incubator where her son lay. "There's your brother, Meredith," Mimi said, holding her up to the window where Francis stood with David. Then she pointed down to the incubator where Matthew lay. He was wide awake and the doctors had told her that he would probably be able to go home sooner than they had thought.

"Mrs. Kiriakis, we need to examine the babies and you need to get some rest," the nurse said, entering the nursery.

"I am a little tired. I'll see you later, my little angels," Mimi said, handing Meredith to the nurse and blowing a kiss towards Matthew.

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later, Mimi was released and miraculously, Meredith and Matthew were both declared perfectly healthy and were released to go home with Mimi.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Mommy!" David shouted running to Mimi, who was holding Matthew.

"Hey baby! Were you good for Daddy and Francis?"

"Yes, I was. Daddy said I was bestest boy in the whole wide world," David said, taking his mother's free hand and pulling her into the living room. "Look what me and Daddy did!"

Mimi stood in amazement at the sight before her. Philip stood by the fireplace in a room filled with candlelight and roses.

"Come on Papaw Victor. Let's go play in my room," David said as he pulled him away.

Victor and Francis took Matthew, Meredith, and David out of the room, closing the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked this chapter! More to come soon I hope. Please review! 


	10. Surprises

Chapter 10 ~ Surprise

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here it goes!! :o)

~~~~~~~~~~

Philip slowly walked over to where Mimi stood.

"I'm sorry for not being able to give you the child you wanted," he began.

"Philip, it's not your fault. I should have told you everything," Mimi started, but was quickly interrupted by Philip.

"Miriam Kiriakis, I love you, but what I don't understand is why you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about Brady and the clinic."

"How did you know about the clinic?"

"I had Niko do some quick detective work for me."

"Philip, you know I love you, but I just couldn't tell you. It was never the right time, and you were always stressed over the scandal at Titan."

"So you were just gonna let me raise the twins like they were mine?"

"Philip, the thing is that Brady and I decided that Meredith and Matthew were completely ours," Mimi said, pointing at her and then Philip, "yours and mine. They only difference between this and going to a sperm bank, which I considered, was that I knew the donor. I could trust that the baby wasn't from some ex-drug-addict or an ex-alcoholic."

"If you and Brady think that the twins not knowing their real father is the best for them, I don't have any say in it. All I can say is that I will be happy to help raise Meredith and Matthew and continue living in the same house with you. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that I couldn't live in the same house with you. I'd die before I'd let anything separate us. I love you, Miriam, and nothing could change that."

"I love you, too," Mimi smiled as Philip leaned in and kissed her.

"What do you say we go send Dad home and let Francis have the night off and we just spend the evening with our family?"

"I'd like that," Mimi agreed as the two headed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Brady slowly walked into the living room of his seemingly empty house. Chloe and the kids had moved in with her mother two days ago, and now he was left alone in the big house. He walked into his bedroom and flipped on the stereo, not liking the silence that screamed throughout the house. He removed his shirt and walked into the bathroom, removing his clothes and stepping into the shower. Suddenly the stereo was abruptly turned off and the bathroom door opened.

"Be a little quieter. I just got the kids to go to sleep," Chloe said, stepping into the shower with him. "I wouldn't want them to walk in on us," she smiled as she kissed him.

"I thought you were at your mother's," Brady smiled, kissing her.

"I decided that you were too good to me for me to just up and leave. Besides, Philip came by and explained everything to me before we moved out. I just needed a little time to think things through. You'll be happy to hear that I forgive you, and I went and talked to Mimi about it. I forgave her for everything. Anyway, a person as sweet as Mimi deserves to be happy, and now she is. But that's not why I came in here mister. I've missed you a lot," Chloe smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

And the door magically closed leaving them alone. ;) I don't write smut, so use your imagination. LOL!!!

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter was so short and didn't include Belle and Shawn (love those two LOL!! ), but I promise the next will include them. Hope you liked it! Please review!!!


	11. Miracles Do Happen

Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 11 – Miracles Do Happen

A Few Months Later…

"Good morning, sunshine," Philip smiled as he noticed that Mimi had awakened. 

"Good morning to you, too," she smiled back.

"Meredith, Matthew, and David are all sound asleep and your breakfast should be here in just a minute. I had Francis make your favorite while I fed the twins."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Mimi smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. 

"Only every time I look in your beautiful eyes," Philip smiled as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem," Francis coughed as she stood at the door of the bedroom, carrying the tray of breakfast food.

"Come on in, Francis," Philip said as he stood up and went into the bathroom. "I'm just gonna take a shower."

Francis sat the tray on the bed and left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, my lovely ladies," Brady smiled as he entered the nursery to find Chloe feeding Elizabeth.

"Good morning to you, too, handsome," Chloe smiled as Brady approached them. 

"She's gonna be beautiful when she grows up."

"Of course," Chloe smiled. "I'm just thankful she didn't take after her father," she laughed.

"Me too," Brady smiled.

"Mommy, you have to finish my costume," Jessica said as she entered the nursery.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be there until 5:30 tonight. I promise I'll sew the buttons on just as soon as I eat breakfast."

"Okay, but don't forget."

"I won't. Now come over her and give me a hug," Chloe smiled as she held out her free arm to hug her daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke to a baby crying like she had so many times before that morning.

"Shawn, get him!" Belle cried as she rolled over and covered her head with the pillow.

"I do have him," Shawn said as he entered the room, carrying Dalton. "He wants you."

"Come over here," Belle said sleepily as she slowly pulled herself up in the bed.

As soon as she took him from Shawn he stopped crying.

"What time is it?" she asked grumpily. She had been up the whole night with a screaming baby. At least now he wasn't crying as much as he had been.

"It's ten fifteen."

"I really hope he calms down before tonight," Belle said, rocking him back and forth.

"Me too. I'd hate to miss Jessica's play."

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day…

"David, it's time to take your bath." Mimi said, entering the playroom.

"I'm not going to," David said and then went back to playing with his action figures.

"David, I'm not going to tell you again. You have to take a bath so we can go see Jessica in her play, remember?"

"But I wanna plaaaaay," David cried, sticking out his lip and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Are you ready to play cowboys and Indians?" Philip asked as he came into the playroom, not noticing Mimi.

"Philip Kiriakis! I'm trying to get him to take a bath! No, you are not going to play cowboys and Indians! The two of you are going into the bathroom, and you are giving him his bath, and don't make a mess!"

"Ha! Ha! You got in trouuuble," David said, pointing his finger at his dad.

"Come on. Let's go take a bath," Philip said picking up David and carrying him on his shoulders to the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Jessica, go take you bath while I sew on the buttons," Chloe said as she walked by the open door of Jessica's bedroom. "Brady, give Josh a bath in our bathroom, and when you're finished, give Elizabeth a bath," Chloe said, passing Josh's room where Josh, Brady, and Elizabeth sat watching Barney. She then walked into the bedroom and began sewing the buttons onto the costume.

Brady entered moments later with Josh and a sleeping Elizabeth.

"Hey, honey," Chloe smiled as Brady laid Elizabeth in the basinet beside the bed.

"Where are Josh's clothes?"

"They're already in the bathroom."

"Come on buddy," Brady said, picking Josh up and carrying him into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey, it's ti…" Shawn started, walking into the nursery, finding Belle asleep while Dalton was lying awake in her arms.

"Come to Daddy, Dalton," Shawn said, picking up Dalton from Belle's arms. He put Dalton in the crib and walked over to Belle. He gently scooped her up, not wanting to disturb her sleep. She immediately threw her arms around his neck as he carried into the bedroom.

"Where's Dalton?" she asked sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"He's in his crib. I'll get him ready while you sleep. Sweet dreams," Shawn smiled, kissing her forehead as he laid her on the bed.

He took his time getting Dalton bathed. After he was bathed, Shawn decided to give Belle more time to sleep and went to take his shower, remembering to get the baby monitor just in case Dalton fussed.

He had been in the shower for a few minutes when Dalton began to cry. He quickly rushed to the nursery, not wanting Belle to wake up. Too late, he thought as he walked into the nursery to find that Belle had already awakened and was holding him.

"That's a nice look for you," Belle smiled as Shawn entered the room, dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

"I think you'd look much better in it," Shawn smirked. "How was your nap?"

"Good. Now go dry off, your dripping water all over the place," Belle said, shooing him out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening…

"Welcome to tonight's program! We are delighted to welcome you to our production of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.' Our class has worked especially hard on it since our last production. Now, without further adieu, 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,'" She said, stepping behind the curtain.

About an hour and a half later…

"And they lived happily ever after," the narrator said from offstage as the curtains closed. 

The curtain reopened and the cast bowed. Everyone in the auditorium stood up and clapped.

The students brought out a bouquet of flowers and gave them to their teacher.

"Thank you! We couldn't have made this possible without the hard work of some very dedicated parents. We've had a lot of help from two parents especially. He worked overtime on helping to revamp the sets and she made all of the costumes. Mr. and Mrs. Brady Black, please come up."

Chloe and Brady blushed as they walked hand in hand up the steps of the stage to stand beside the teacher.

Jessica stepped out from the crowd of students and presented her mother and father with a bouquet of flowers.

As Chloe stood up there, hugging her daughter, she looked out in the crowd to the row of familiar faces. There sat Philip holding Meredith, Mimi holding Matthew, and David. Then beside them were Shawn and Belle holding Dalton. Next to them were Marlena and John, holding Elizabeth and Josh respectively, and then Nancy and Craig. It was great seeing them together as a whole. As she glanced back out, she realized that although it may take some time, miracles do happen.

THE END

Hope you liked this story!! I know I had fun writing it. Sorry it was a little short. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
